L'homme de ma vie
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: ((OS écrite pour un concours, merci de m'aider)) Cho Chang aime Cédric, de tout son cœur. Pour lui, elle serait prête à tout, même à renier l'Elu. Entre l'amour et le désir d'être populaire, entre ses amis et ses parents, qui donc est la véritable Cho Chang ?


_Lumos_

Mon nom à moi, c'est Cho. Cho Chang. J'ai quinze ans et j'ai la chance de sortir avec Cédric Diggory, le garçon le plus beau et le plus fort de l'école de Poudlard. Mais bon, ça va pour les formalités.

J'ai toujours été jolie. Jolie et sensible, c'est les adjectifs qu'on m'attribue, malgré moi. Mais ils n'en savent rien, rien. Ils ne connaissent de moi que l'image que je laisse paraître. Du moins, c'est ce que je voudrais qu'ils croient tous...

À l'école, j'ai ma bande de filles. Filles qui d'ailleurs, ne savent que glousser lorsqu'un garçon les regarde. Je les aime bien, en même temps de les détester pour ces regards qu'elles font tourner, pour les mauvaises raisons. Elles sont gentilles, mais pathétiques. Mes parents les adorent pourtant.

Mes parents.

Mes parents sot sorciers eux aussi, bien qu'ils ne fassent rien d'extraordinaire. Ma mère travaille pour le ministère, elle est haut placée, mais son boulot m'a l'air complètement barbant. Quant à mon père et bien, je préfère ne pas en parler. Ils sont fiers de moi, mes parents. Ils sont fiers de voir à quel point j'ai réussi à prendre un garçon qui était vraiment bon pour moi, pas comme les autres.

Des petits copains, j'en ai eu plusieurs, mais aucun d'entre eux n'équivalait Cedric, qui lui sait vraiment s'occupe de moi, sans me faire pleurer. Cela fait trois mois maintenant que je suis avec lui. Par contre, Je ne lui en ai toujours pas parlé, mais je crois que Harry m'aime bien aussi. Il m'a demandé de l'accompagner au bal l'autre jour. J'ai refusé.

J'adore Cédric, et Cédric seul. Aucun garçon ne m'a fait sentir de la sorte. Harry est un garçon très gentil, mais il est si, populaire. Je ne m'envisage pas avec lui, ce ne sera jamais le cas. Cédric aussi est populaire, mais au moins, il l'a mérité. La troisième tâche est dans quelques jours, et il ne cesse de me répéter que ce sera du gâteau. Je l'espère tant pour lui, il le mérite tant.

On fêtera sa victoire ensemble, tous les deux. On ira dans le parc, on passera un moment en amoureux. Nous pourrions passer à l'acte, ce que je refusais de faire parce que je ne me sentais pas prête, mais cette fois, je suis confiante. Et puis, ce sera ma façon de le féliciter pour sa victoire.

_Quelques jours plus tard..._

Cedric.  
Cédric.  
Cédric.

Cédric est mort, parti, cela fait une semaine maintenant. J'ai le cœur meurtri, je ne fais plus rien. Harry a gagné, mais Cédric a laissé sa peau. Il a été bon avec moi, il a su m'écouter, répondre à mes questions, inquiétudes. Il dit qu'il est de retour, qu'il est mort sous ses ordres. Il ne lui avait rien fait. Il avait seulement eu le malheur de se trouver dans son chemin.

Il ne le méritait pas, il n'aurait pas du mourir. Il ne peut pas être mort, c'est impossible. Je ne sais plus que croire. Je ne sais pas si je devrais culpabiliser en lui disant simplement bonne chance avant qu'il y entre, ou si je devrais lui en vouloir d'avoir pris le tout à la légère.

Je ne sais plus que croire, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Cela fait une semaine que je ne bouge plus de mon lit, que je ne mange pratiquement pas. Je veux dormir, mais je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive plus. Tout est flou, flou et futile. Le monde est vide sans lui. La douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes me manque, tout comme le sentiment d'être la seule au monde lorsque j'étais dans ses bras ... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il parte ? Si tôt, si jeune, lui qui avait tout un avenir devant lui ?

Harry pense la même chose. Il n'aurait jamais du mourir, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il l'avait attaché, sa baguette était sur le sol. Il l'en aurait empêché, je le sais. Il me l'a dit.

Harry, je le crois. C'est mon unique espoir.

Cédric, où que tu sois dans l'haut delà, saches que ça à toujours été toi, et que ce sera toujours le cas. Personne ne te remplacera je te le promet. Il est de retour, c'est évident. L'année prochaine, je sens que ça va se battre. Moi, Je vais me battre pour toi.

_Nox_


End file.
